


ART: Leather Jacket

by SpectralProngs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectralProngs/pseuds/SpectralProngs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Merlin Holidays Fest, my prompt was: "Arthur in a leather jacket. If you manage that I'll love you forever." And, as I very much enjoy being loved forever, I did just that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leather Jacket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZairaA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZairaA/gifts).



> For the Merlin Holidays Fest, my prompt was: "Arthur in a leather jacket. If you manage that I'll love you forever." And, as I very much enjoy being loved forever, I did just that! His hoodie is a Pendragon hoodie, to make him more Arthur and less Bradley. Hope you like it, deary! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! <3

  



	2. Bonus Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Surprise gift of bonusness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had already turned in my gift when I saw the additional comment requesting the possibility of Pirate!Arthur. As I could not resist the idea once it got in my head, I present a little bonus present for the beautiful [ZairaA](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ZairaA/pseuds/ZairaA)! 
> 
> All the Pendragon colouring cracks me up. I thought of making the sash/bandanna blue, but I couldn't help myself.


End file.
